


stop the world

by troubledsouls



Category: All Time Low, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is a super innocent virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh responds with the best death glare he can muster, which is hard because he's soft and squishy on the inside and incapable of murdering someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



“We should have sex.” Jack says, looking over at Josh and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Josh responds with the best death glare he can muster, which is hard because he's soft and squishy on the inside and incapable of murdering someone. 

“You look like an angry muffin.” Jack comments. 

Case in point. 

They're in a hotel room, Jack’s hotel room, because they were close by and Jack loves spending time with Josh, for some reason. They're sitting together on the bed, and their conversation had been normal, until Jack decided he was horny. 

“We aren't having sex.” Josh says. 

“Why not?” Jack says, and does these absolutely horrifying puppy dog eyes. Josh is sooo much better at the cute stuff. 

“Well, for one, I've never had sex before-”

Jack cuts him off by grabbing his shoulders and staring deep into his eyes. “You're a virgin??”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Where there are so many people who be so willing to fuck you or let you fuck them?”

“No!” Josh pushes Jack away. “They like my band, so that would be too weird. Besides, I haven't ever really, like, masturbated before, so I don't know what I'd be doing.”

If Jack had been drinking something, he would've either spit it out or choked on it. “What???”

Josh blushes and raises his hands to cover his face. “You know what I said.”

“Dude…” Jack looks at him, and Josh can't figure out the emotion behind it. “I must be the one to introduce you to the magical ways of orgasms.”

Josh lowers his hands and looks down at the floor. “I don't know…”

“Hey, Josh, look at me.” Jack rests a hand under Josh's chin and tilts his head up so they make eye contact. “No pressure, okay? If you're like, I dunno, waiting until marriage, that's fine. I don't wanna make you do something you don't want to do.”

Josh considers this for a moment. “I want to. I'm just nervous, that's all. I've never done anything like this before.”

Jack smiles. “It'll be okay, don't worry.” 

Josh looks nervous for a moment before Jack pulls him in for a kiss. 

At least kissing is familiar territory, at least it's something Josh knows how to do. Anything beyond that is scary, unknown. 

Jack is the one to make the kiss deeper, rougher, mouths open against each other. Jack reaches down and presses gently against Josh's crotch, and Josh gasps. It feels good in a way he can't describe. Jack grinds his hand down gently, and Josh moans. 

Jack breaks the kiss and grins. “Good?”

“Oh yeah.” Josh whispers. He's well on his way to being very hard.

He reaches out to do the same action on Jack, but the other shakes his head and pushes Josh's hand away. “This is for you right now.”

Josh nods, and then Jack moves his hand away. Josh is about to complain, but then he's pushed down onto his back and Jack is on top of him, kissing him.

It isn't long before Jack moves to kiss down Josh’s jawline, and Josh is about to ask what he's doing before Jack mouths at his neck and any train of thought Josh had derailed instantly. 

Josh isn't sure what noise he makes when Jack does it again, this time gently biting and sucking at Josh’s skin. He's not sure why it feels so good, why his hips are bucking up if their own accord to grind against Jack. 

Jack moves his hands to press Josh’s hips down against the bed, and now no matter how hard Josh tries he can't try to find friction and it's frustrating, and whatever Jack is doing is the best thing he's ever felt, and somethings building inside him and he's not sure what it is but he's moaning loud and trying to keep quiet and-

Jack stops, raising his head to look at Josh. “You okay?”

Josh’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he doesn't really remember closing them. He squirms underneath Jack. “Please, I want, I need.” He doesn't know what he's pleading for. 

“I know.” Jack slips his hands under Josh’s shirt and tugs it off before pulling off his own. 

Josh watches through almost-closed eyes as Jack undoes his jeans. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Josh says breathlessly. “Keep going, please, I need…” He doesn't know what he needs. 

Jack seems to, though, because he eases off Josh’s jeans, then his boxers, like its something he's done a thousand times. Josh feels exposed, and he's about to move to cover himself. Jack moves first, though, and takes the head of Josh’s cock into his mouth. 

The noise Josh makes is obscene, and can probably be heard by whoever’s next door. 

Jack starts to gently bob his head, slowly taking in more and more of Josh. Josh twists his hands in the sheets, back arching. It's good, it's the best thing he's ever felt. 

Josh feels like he's so close to _something_ , that he's hovering just on the edge of _something_ , when Jack stops whatever he's doing with his mouth. 

Josh whines, a soft stream of ‘please’ flowing out of his mouth. 

“Do you want to cum now, or do you want me to fuck you?” Jack asks, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. 

The decision seems so hard, because Josh wants, but he also wants Jack to feel good. “J-just do something, please.”

Jack watches him for a second. “I'm gonna fuck you. That okay?”

Josh nods, and then Jack gets off the bed. 

He comes back only a few seconds later holding a condom and a bottle of what Josh guesses is lube. He settles himself between Josh's legs, opening the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “This’ll probably feel weird at first, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Josh nods, and then Jack pushes a finger inside of him. 

Jack’s right, it does feel weird, but also good in a way Josh doesn't have words for. 

Jack eases in another finger after a few moments, moving them inside Josh like he's searching for something. Josh is about to ask, but them a wave of pleasure hits him and he moans embarrassingly loud.

Jacks other hand wraps around the base of Josh’s cock and squeezes once. “It's good, isn't it?”

Josh nods. His breathing is heavy and there's tears in his eyes. 

Jack removes his fingers and pushes his pants and underwear off. Josh closes his eyes and just listens as Jack unwraps the condom and rolls it on. 

Jack gently pushes inside of Josh, and Josh’s hands move almost immediately to grip Jack’s shoulders. It burns, but it's a good kind of burn, and when Jack bottoms out Josh thinks he's ascended to heaven. 

Jack fucks into him slow at first, speeding up a little bit at a time, and Josh is positive there are tears rolling down his face. It's so good, it's so so good.

Jack is keeping a hand around the base of Josh’s dick and he isn't sure why, and he isn't sure he can ask because he's just on the edge of that _something_ again. 

“You wanna cum?” Jack whispers. His pace is hard and fast. 

Josh nods frantically. 

Jack moves his hand up and down Josh's dick once, twice, and then whatever was building inside Josh snaps. 

It's the best thing he's ever felt, and intense pleasure that shudders through his body and makes him dig his nails into Jack’s shoulders as he cries out. 

He can't see as he comes down from his high, can't think, can't move. He doesn't want the feeling to end. He realizes he's shaking and crying quietly. He's not sure why. 

Josh feels Jack pull gently out of him, then a moment later feels a hand press against his cheek. “You okay?”

Josh cracks open watery eyes. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored


End file.
